Death Detected
Alexa said, “Death detected on the front door”. You weren’t there. Why? We ask the question to the ninja who was done, the singer who was not ready, a old man who made a fatal mistake, the gang bangers who got gang banged, a special one who took a dive and died, and the boss that had lost. We know what happens if you listen to the next episode of 1000 Ways To Die. Done-Chunks: December 19, 1998/Traverse City, Michigan. Jayson found the hard ninja job himself. He went up the training. He finally found that job. Jayson found an average nun-chunk. He already knows how to use it, but he does not know one thing: the risk of injuries. In a mission to steal Sultan Darufort’s money, he tries to kill Sultan but does a fatal blow to the head. The brain bounced to the back of the head and Jayson’s brain gets bruised. He dies of internal bleeding later. Medicine Mashed: August 31, 2006/Burnside, Kentucky. Oshevero was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s syndrome at age 89. At the local pharmacy, he gets dementia medicine instead of Alzhiemers medicine. The medicine dose was 5. He took 5 doses. The dose for alzheimer medicine is 1 dose. Oshevero died of drug overdose. Boys 2 Drought: January 10, 2007/Palisades, California. A singer named HammyN9 copies Boys 2 Men everytime they post a song. James Hamsaw was HammyN9. James couldn’t live his life without copying them. A crazy fan of Boys 2 Men confronted HammyN9, but the fan was killed with scissors. 20 days later, there was a drought. Everyone survived except James. James died of dehydration. Dive and Die: December 1, 2011/Ashland City, Tennessee. Palo was awarded for the best diver ever. His archenemy, Smithy came up with an idea. Smithy was gonna copy Palo’s moves. Smithy did it and got the award for best diver ever. Smithy pushed Palo into the pool and was gonna dive on Palo. Palo got up before Smithy collided into him. But instead of Smithy hitting Palo, he hit the pool wall, causing a fatal neck fracture. Dead Gang: June 27, 1999/Marco Island, Florida. TwentyAF were a group of gang bangers. If they see a gang, they attack the gang. A member of TwentyAF, Toshaine was very bossy and angry. Another gang bang group, The Fexors met up with Toshaine to talk about his attitude. Toshaine still acted bossy during the conversation. A member of The Fexors, Paffielo warned Toshaine if he acted bossy one more time, the gang will shoot Toshaine. Toshaine warned Paffielo if he gave him a warning one more time, Toshaine will shoot Paffielo. They both shot each other and died. Bossed: October 30, 2010/Newport, Rhode Island. The manager of Nathan and Company, Ronnald always gets mad for no reason. All employees try to avoid him, but they see him everywhere. Ronnald only likes one employee: his brother Nikolo. When Nikolo does a bad thing, Ronnald pretends he didn’t see it at all. One day, when Ronnald fires an employee, that employee took out a gun and shot Ronnald. Nikolo gets shocked by the employee’s actions.